Moan
by GothamReview
Summary: Emily joins the mile-high club


**Title:** Moan

**Author:** Gotham Review

**Pairing:** JJ/Emily

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds or any characters/events associated with the show. These events never happened. This is a work of fiction.

**Summary:** Emily joins the mile-high club

Emily Prentiss had fallen asleep on the plane.

This was not a first, as all the members of the team had fallen asleep during their journeys crisscrossing the nation fighting the bad guys.

Emily had been sitting next to Jennifer Jareau, team press liaison, when she fell asleep.

Again, not a first.

Her head and drifted to the side, eventually resting against JJ's shoulder as gravity took hold of her body. Her arms hung limply with her hands in her lap, randomly spasming.

There had been times in the past--admittedly not many--when Emily had fallen asleep on JJ, in one way or another, so, still not unusual.

What was unusual, and what had caught JJ's attention, was the soft moaning coming from her teammate.

Emily was dressed in a tight pink t-shirt and gray pants that looked more utilitarian than dress, along with some boots. Her legs were stretched as far as they could be in front of her, and crossed at the ankle. A soft blanket, one Jennifer knew she brought from home, was draped haphazardly over her lap. She had been asleep for a good half an hour before she started to make noise.

It was late, so most of the team was asleep. Reid was on "his" couch, curled into himself. Morgan had his headphones on and was reclining in an awkward looking position over a couple of the captain's chairs. Rossi was snoring loudly from near the back of the plane where Hotch was sitting, going over paperwork. Jennifer doubted Hotch would have been able to hear Emily's noises over Rossi's snores. Because they were sitting facing the front of the plane, just like Hotch and Rossi, JJ knew neither man could see Emily and her. Neither of them could see the look of cunning curiosity that crossed her features.

After assuring herself that everyone else was still occupied with themselves, JJ turned her full attention on the sleeping woman beside her. She closed the folder she had been working on and pushed it across the table a little. She dimmed the lights that were on above them and waited a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She wanted to be able to see Emily's reactions to what she was about to do.

As JJ shifted, Emily's body had leaned more heavily against her, and another moan had fallen from her lips. JJ ran her the fingers of her right hand down Emily's arm where it was all but trapped between their bodies. Her touch was brief and light, but it had the desired effect. Emily's fingers twitched and she pressed harder against JJ's body. This time, JJ made out a syllable in Emily's deep moan.

"Jay..."

JJ's smirk grew. Returning her right hand to the armrest, she slid her left hand down along the outside of Emily's thigh until she reached her knee. Emily's breath seemed to be losing some of its steady rhythm. JJ rubbed back and forth over Emily's knee for a moment before sliding her hand to the inside of the well toned muscle and beginning to slide her hand back up, very slowly. Emily's moans became whimpers. JJ kept returning her hand to Emily's knee every few moments before sliding back up her thigh, going higher each time. Eventually, Emily's legs uncrossed and fell apart as she slid her body deeper in the seat, pressing her hips closer to the edge of the seat. Just as JJ was about to reach the crotch of Emily's pants, she stopped her motions, causing another needy moan to come from Emily.

"Emily..." JJ whispered, her breath stirring the hair that had fallen across Emily's face when she shifted against her support. "Emily, wake up baby."

"Hmm...?" Emily questioned, sleepily. Her eyes opened slowly, taking in her location against JJ. "Shit, sorry, JJ...I must have fallen asleep..." Emily apologized as she righted herself and made to slide back upright in the chair. As her lower body began to move, she noticed the heat against her inner thigh. "JJ?

"Hmm?" JJ asked, pretending not to know what was going on. She began to scratch her short nails over the rough fabric beneath her fingers that covered high on Emily's thigh.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Emily stuttered. Her voice was deep, but JJ couldn't be sure if it was from sleep or arousal. She figured it was both.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" JJ said, smirking. She had managed to shake the unshakable Emily Prentiss.

"What did I s-say?"

"Well, you said "Jay" but it wasn't what you _said_ that caught my attention. It was the moaning that caught it...."

Emily blushed deeply, deep enough for JJ to see it in the dim light.

"So...what were you dreaming about, Emily?" JJ's hand was still resting against Emily's thigh.

"Uhh..." Emily's brain was trying to function enough to come up with a plausible lie but it was difficult with the heat of JJ's hand so close to her center.

"Don't think of lying to me, Prentiss. You're a horrible liar..."

"Fuck!" Emily whispered to herself.

"Fucking?" JJ questioned, knowing that wasn't what Emily was saying. "Who were you thinking of fucking?" She inched her hand up just slightly.

"NO!" Emily whispered harshly. JJ's hand stilled. "No, I mean, that wasn't what I meant...I mean...oh, fuck!"

JJ chuckled low in her chest. "Why don't you just tell me the truth, Emily. I promise it'll be worth your while..."

"Fine, I was dreaming about you, okay? It was you!" Emily was obviously not pleased at having to admit this.

"What about me?" JJ asked.

Emily's eyes looked panicked. If she had taken a moment to look deeply into JJ's she would have noticed that, alongside the teasing spark, there was a deep lust. "Please, JJ...not here..."

"C'mon, Emily...Tell me...I promise, nothing bad's gonna happen..." JJ was surprised at the shiver of arousal that shot through her at hearing the pleading tone in Emily's voice.

Emily's head dropped forward for a moment before moving to JJ's shoulder. She moved closer so that she could whisper in JJ's ear, her breath catching as her movement shifted JJ's hand along her thigh. "Fucking you on the round table in the conference room..." Emily whispered huskily.

Immediately, JJ's hand slid higher along Emily's thigh, toying with the seam at the crotch. "I told you I'd make it worth your while..." JJ smirked. Emily's heavy breathing was playing against the sensitive skin along her neck, driving her to action.

"JJ? What...what are you doing?" Emily choked out.

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" JJ asked, innocently.

"Killing me?" Emily asked softly.

"Oh, trust me, baby, if I was going to kill you, we'd need to be some place where you could scream..." JJ's voice was teasing but held an underlying promise. "Unbuckle your belt...I can't reach it..."

Emily was frozen for a moment before her hands finally obeyed. She quietly unbuckled her belt and let the sides fall, her hands returning to their original position.

"Mmm...thank you..."

JJ's hand slid from it's position between Emily's legs up, along the zipper of her pants, to the button closure. She popped the button and slid the zipper down slowly, keeping the noise to a minimum. Luckily, the blanket was muting most of the noise. JJ slid her hands along the soft cotton waistband of Emily's panties before sliding down over her mons to cup her through the thin fabric. She was not surprised by the heat and wetness she could feel. Bringing her hand back up, she slid her fingers beneath Emily's panties, encountering soft curls. Her fingers ghosted along Emily's body, pressing further down until she felt moisture against her fingertips.

JJ couldn't help but bite her lower lip and allow her head to fall back slightly at the knowledge of how aroused Emily was by her.

Emily moaned softly against JJ's neck.

"No noise, baby. You have to be quiet..." JJ whispered. She felt Emily nod against her shoulder.

JJ ran her fingers along the soft skin once or twice, gathering moisture. Pressing a little harder, she parted the swollen folds and found Emily's clit. It was hard and hot, seeking attention. JJ slid her finger around it a few times, moving in circles quickly and then slowly and then quickly again. Emily's hips bucked into her hand. Her breaths were harsh against JJ's neck. JJ's fingers drifted down further. She slid her middle finger into Emily, briefly encountering resistance before tight heat surrounded her. Emily bit down on JJ's shoulder to keep from crying out. JJ's own hips bucked at the sensation of her partner's teeth in her skin. Closing her eyes, she began to pump her finger in and out, pressing deeper and harder on each thrust.

Emily was all but ridding JJ's hand when her finger slid from her passage and pressed against her clit once more. This time, two fingers circled her clit, one digit on each side, gently pinching and rolling and hypersensitive nub. The painful press of Emily's teeth in JJ's shoulder deepened. Emily's hips were shifting up and down to match JJ's rhythm now. JJ could feel Emily getting wetter with each movement.

Emily's teeth relinquished their hold on JJ's skin as she pressed her face closer to JJ's neck. She was panting now, her breath shifting slightly with each movement of her hips. Her tongue darted out to tease along the skin of JJ's earlobe. Stretching her neck, she took the soft skin between her lips and sucked lightly. JJ's fingers faltered momentarily but quickly remembered their intent. Motion stopped abruptly and, just as Emily was about to complain, returned. This time, JJ's fingers were around and against Emily's clit. Two fingers stroked along the side while a third pressed teasingly at the engorged tip. Emily sucked deeper on JJ's skin as her hips bucked harshly. Her left hand found JJ's and she forced it down, pressing it closer to her body.

JJ's finger slid into Emily's passage and began to thrust in and out once more, this time with her palm pressed tightly against Emily's clit to maintain the pressure. Emily rocked harder into JJ's hand. JJ felt the muscles begin to flutter around her finger and could feel Emily tensing against her. The panting returned as Emily's lip released her ear lobe.

"Fuck...Jay...I'm gonna cum..." Emily panted.

"Yes. Cum for me baby..." JJ whispered, thrusting in roughly.

With this permission, Emily's entire body tightened as her teeth found the soft skin of JJ's neck. Her hips lifted from the seat as she sought to maintain the delicious contact with JJ's fingers. Her body shook from the tension in her muscles. She thrust a few more times, sloppily attempting to draw out the sensation. Finally, her muscles relaxed and her hips dropped back to the seat. Her teeth released their hold on JJ's neck.

JJ could feel the passage continue to clench as she slowly drew her finger from its depths. She couldn't resist the languid swirl around Emily's clit her fingers attempted. Emily's hips bucked again, her breath a harsh exhale against her neck.

"Jay..." Emily breathed, enjoying the fluid feel of her muscles and the warmth of JJ's hand resting against her mons.

"Feel good, baby?" JJ asked, the smirk more of a genuine smile now at seeing her partner--her lover--relaxed.

"So good..." Emily muttered. "No, please, don't go.." she pleaded as JJ's hand began to slid from beneath her panties.

"C'mon sweetie...lemme get you cleaned up and then we can sleep until we land, okay?" She felt Emily nod.

JJ buttoned and zipped Emily's pants before asking Emily to re-buckle the belt. JJ wiped Emily's wetness from her hands on one of the bottom corners of her blanket before shifting to allow Emily to rest against her. She lifted her left arm and allowed Emily to curl against her chest. Wrapping her arm around Emily, she pulled the blanket higher on her shoulder.

JJ smiled when Emily shook slightly as she pulled her legs together.

"Thank you, JJ..." Emily whispered, sounding half asleep already.

"More than welcome, baby..." JJ replied, dropping a kiss on the crown of Emily's head.

Sure there were things that they needed to discuss, and things they needed to do, JJ thought as she pressed her own thighs tighter together to appease the ache. But all of those things could wait until they landed. Those things could wait until tomorrow...well, maybe some of them could wait until tomorrow...


End file.
